


It All Ends Here

by calendarpages



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calendarpages/pseuds/calendarpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of Harry Potter and the wizarding world, Kurt and Blaine have to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Ends Here

Kurt and Blaine stood in the courtyard out front the Hogwarts castle as the teachers cast defensive spells above them, forming a dome of protection over the entire castle. Kurt was crying. He was going to die, he was sure of it. Something in him kept telling him that it would be worth it, anything to help protect the mysterious Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort, anything to buy Harry the time he needed. But even so, Kurt was scared- more scared than he had ever been in his life. He was only seventeen years old. Most seventeen year olds were preparing themselves to get a job or to move away from home or to fall in love; not to die. The kicker was that Kurt was already in love. Hopelessly, hopelessly in love. That made him feel a little bit better, but also a little bit worse. At least he would die knowing what it felt like to love. Kurt's heart clenched painfully. He'd also die not knowing what it felt like to be loved in return.

All around him, people were saying their last goodbyes. Couples were clutching at each other, kissing and touching, trying to make up for all the time they would lose. Groups of friends were huddled together, some crying, some laughing. Kurt turned to Blaine, the boy who he loved but who would never love him back, and saw that he was crying as well. The two boys stared into each other's eyes for a long while, trying to read the emotions written there. And then, in a moment that seemed too surreal to be true, Blaine was grabbing Kurt's waist and Kurt was throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and they were  _kissing_. Their lips pressed together and the feeling was better and more uplifting than anything either of them had felt before. The kiss was desperate and long overdue but it was theirs and it was beautiful. Blaine pulled Kurt impossibly closer, gripping the younger boy's sweater and Kurt melted into his love's embrace, threading his fingers through Blaine's dark curls and making their kiss deepen impossibly. It was as if the rest of the world had frozen and it was just Kurt and his Blaine and Blaine and his Kurt stretching out forever in every direction. When the boys finally broke apart it was as if they were drowning, they needed each other like air and in an instant their lips were connected again, moving as one in a violent dance filled with need and despair.

A huge burst of light exploded above them as the first spells of the encroaching enemy hit the protective barrier. The end was drawing near.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you," Blaine whispered back, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, savoring in their feel, their taste, knowing that this might be the last time he ever got to kiss them.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and their fingers intertwined. They broke apart and turned to face the oncoming enemy, hand in hand, wands at the ready, putting their lives on the line for a boy not much older than themselves named Harry Potter.

* * *

That night in the Great Hall many tears were shed. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lay side by side, their eyes closed in eternal sleep. Not far from where they lay, Molly Weasley was slumped on the cold stone floor, clutching the lifeless body of her son Fred in her shaking arms. Just a few steps from there lay two boys. Nobody cried over their bodies. Nobody even bothered to close their eyes or throw a blanket over their unmoving forms. The faces of the dead boys were calm, almost peaceful. They lay in such a way that their fingers were nearly touching, as if they were forever reaching out for one last touch. One last kiss. One last brush of the fingers. One last moment with the one they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cleaned up and moved from fanfiction.net.


End file.
